Chance at Happiness
by Akagekkou Maslyn
Summary: This will be hopefully just a couple chapters long story about Frankenstein making a friend out of one girl who was taught to judge someone by the contents on their heart not by how they look.  I just felt really sorry for the creature.
1. Chapter 1

The creature ran from the house of his creator, after he had confronted him about tearing apart his female counterpart, the only thing that could've brought him happiness in life. He was determined to make him and all of humankind suffer. He had just taken a couple steps when he hit something though, then he heard a big thump and several little ones. He looked to the side to see several vegetables and fruits lying on the ground, and then looked in front of him to see a small girl with fair skin and curly brown hair with red highlights, which was probably from her Scottish or Irish heritage.

The creature's first instinct was to back up frightened, because of the first time men attacked him, but then he realized this could be the first blow. He stepped forward about to grab her neck when she sat up, rubbing her head. She looked at him, his hand stopping just inches from her neck. He just froze up; she was gorgeous, as he thought all mankind was compared to him. Fear filled her green eyes, but then she looked over at the vegetables and a basket lying on the ground and sighed before looking at him.

"W-will you help me p-pick them up?" she asked nervously. She was scared of him, but he could tell she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Sure, I'm sorry for running into you," he said quickly to make up for his blunder, and kneeled down putting a head of lettuce and apples into the basket as she did the same.

"It's fine, with someone your size I'd be surprised if you did see me," she responded, trying to make her voice cheery.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, wanting to hear her speak to him again.

"The man in this cottage has been here awhile. I figured I should welcome him, and since the trees and a small garden I have set up nearby flourished this year I figured I'd bring his some food as well," she answered sweetly, starting to smile a bit.

"The man here is a monster, he ruined my one chance at happiness," the creature said darkly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to," she replied, looking over at him. Most of the fear that filled her eyes earlier was gone. He just looked back at her blankly; he didn't know how to respond. At least not when she was looking at him like that, like he wasn't an abomination. She picked up the rest of the fruit and stood up with the basket. She went and knocked on the door of his creator's hut.

"What is it you monster!" he yelled, then saw the small girl who had jumped back shocked, "oh I'm terribly sorry little child," he said calmly.

"I just came to welcome you, after having been here so long," she nearly whispered.

"Oh well thank you it's just," he stopped short, spying the creature several feet behind her. "Hurry quick inside now," he barked, trying to grab her but she jumped back.

"What's wrong with you?" she shouted.

"That monster he will kill you, get away!" he shouted, but then she ran behind him, scared of Dr. Frankenstein.

"Y-you're a l-lunatic" she said, her voice betraying her by showing her fear. He slammed the door, leaving her to be killed by the creature. She stepped back from him and looked up to meet his eyes.

"You're right he is a monster, a raving lunatic monster," she said, then looked at one of the other poorly made huts. "I better head home," she started to walk away but he grabbed her shoulders. She jumped, shocked and looked back at him, panic in her eyes.

"You cannot see your family again," he said as she struggled to get away.

"No get away from me!" she shouted, dropping her basket.

"No I cannot allow you to leave me alone. Frankenstein has ruined what I believed to be my one chance at happiness, but you are a second chance," he said, keeping a grip on her, careful not to do to her what he did to the boy. He couldn't kill her, not yet at least.

"Chance at happiness, what do you mean?" she asked, calming down some.

"All of mankind as shunned me. I am alone and have no companion to help me through this misery," he said, his sadness traveling threw his voice. She looked at him, then at the hut.

"May I go to my house and tell my parents I may be gone for a while?" she asked as the creature frowned.

"You'll be gone forever," he said.

"Let them hope?" she questioned, meeting his eyes once again, panic and fear still in them, but he could also see tears misting them.

"You'll come back?" he asked, scared of losing another chance at a companion.

"Of course, I promise I'll be back," she said and patted one of his hands that held her in place. He frowned some but released her. She knelt down to pick up the basket and to retrieve its contents, and then she headed inside one of the nearby huts. He followed but stayed outside, listening to what was going on inside.

"Mum, dad a friend of mine needs some help so I'm going back out. May be gone for a bit," the girl said. He peeked through a window to see her putting a few things in a small cow skin bag.

"Okay dear be safe, and why don't you keep that basket with you. If you're out there too long, you and your friend may get hungry," a woman replied, she seemed to be in her 40's, sowing near a fireplace.

"Okay mum. I'm going to take a few sowing supplied and fabric, in case our clothes get ripped," the girl said, putting some in the bag,

"Just be safe dear," the woman replied and walked over, kissing her forehead,

"I will mum," she replied, putting a cloak on before grabbing the bag and basket, heading outside. Creature stepped in front of her once she came out.

"So you are coming?" he asked, "you are not running away from me?"

She smiled sweetly, though she still seemed afraid, "No. I know once we are together a while you will allow me to come back and see my family, but right now you need help. They can get along fine without me," she said.

"Follow me then," he said and headed towards the ocean. She followed without a hint of hesitation. Creature smiled to himself, he may have finally found a companion. Maybe with time she would look upon him with the affection he longed to hold, but the journey was just beginning.

*Hey there will be more chapters. I'm only on page 150 of Frankenstein though. I just felt really sorry for him and wanted him to have a companion. I mean no matter how hideously deformed I'd give anyone a chance, so why not him? Keep reading and give me some reviews also if I accidently switch into 1st person I am so sorry, I'm not use to writing in 3rd person.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature led her to a small row boat on the shore. Once he got in she shyly got in and sat across from him. He started rowing, going much faster than a human. The girl seemed shocked and made him stop immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying not to be annoyed.

"Can we switch spots?" she asked sweetly, not looking up at his face. Creature looked at her oddly, but willingly maneuvered with her so she sat at the head of the small boat. He started rowing again and she got on her knees, facing away. He nearly stopped thinking she was going to jump out, but then she let out a squeal of excitement and he leaned to the side a bit to see her grinning and laughing. She was enjoying this; it was a thrill to her, to be going so fast.

He kept rowing like that, her happiness somewhat contagious. He felt much better than he had in years, his misery starting to evaporate some. He probably could've kept going like that for awhile but then he spied someone on the shore that was still in the distance. He immediately recognized the man as Dr. Frankenstein's friend and traveling companion. He rowed towards the shore silently. The girl looking confused, but just sat back down. Once he landed on the shore he got out and charged towards Henry, gripping his throat the moment he turned towards the sound of the creature's footsteps. The girl gasped and got out of the boat, running towards him.

"No stop let go of him!" she yelled, grabbing his arm, trying to pull it away while Henry feebly pulled at the hand chocking him.

"He is precious to Frankenstein. I have sworn to destroy all his loved ones," he explained while Henry blacked out.

"Frankenstein has hurt you, this man has not. Do not harm someone who has not harmed you," she pleaded, tears starting to fall freely from her eyes. The creature looked at her shocked by the tears forming their ways down her cheeks. He released Henry who had already become devoid of life, but he knelt down and put his hand to his chest.

"His heart is still beating," the creature lied, but the girl smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Please never do that again," she pleaded, the creature just nodded and led her back to the row boat before she could tell Henry was really dead.

"Wait shouldn't we help him?" she asked while he gently pushed her along.

"No, we will be thrown in jail. A few fisherman are still out let them find him, he will be alright," he said. The girl frowned, but still being unable to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds, willingly sat back down in the boat. He started rowing again, but this time slower and steadier. After a few minutes of silently looking down, he looked back at her.

"What is your name?" he asked politely.

"Christie," she answered quietly, looking down at her hands, but then looked up to meet his eyes. "What is yours?" she asked.

"I don't have a name," he answered quickly, examining her face with its fair skin and the slightly appearance of freckles on her cheeks, making her look younger then she probably was, which he estimated she had to be at least 15 or 16. Which he only estimated that high because of the fact that she looked to be one that had been working for a couple years, and had experienced a fair share of hardships unknown to younger children.

"You don't have a name? Did your parents not name you?" she asked confused. Creature thought to his first days of life and his creator's scorn.

"I was abandoned at a very early age," he said. He didn't like lying to her, but he couldn't explain his odd 'birth' until he was sure she would accept him for the monster he was.

"Well that's not right, how about I name you?" she questioned, the look of surprise he gave seeming to shock her. "I'm sorry for suggesting it" she said, looking away.

"No it is fine, I would like it if you gave me a name," he said quickly, wanting to reach over and pat her hand, but kept his hands on the oars, scared that he would upset her. She smiled and looked up, thinking.

"Rampel?" she questioned, taking a while for him to notice that was the name she had chosen.

"I like it, does it have a special meaning?" he asked, just a little afraid that she had chosen some horrible name for him.

"Yes, Rampel is the angel of endurance, he holds domain over mountains," she looked down shyly; "you make me think of a mountain," she whispered just loud enough to hear and giggled. Creature couldn't help but smile, he liked the name, and Christie had named him after an angel, the kindest and most beautiful creatures known to man.

"Does your name mean anything?" he decided to ask.

"It means follower of Christ, but it's a boy's name," she answered, looking away embarrassed.

"I wouldn't have known it wasn't a girl's name if you didn't tell me, it's very beautiful," he said, her cheeks turning red. "Are you okay? Your cheeks turned red," he said, examining her carefully.

"It's called a blush, don't worry it's usually a good thing," she explained, just barely touching his knee before pulling her hand away. After this they were both silent until Christie yawned, and tucked her cloak around her. Rampel noticed this but said nothing, not knowing how to help her. Soon though she moved to sit on the floor of the boat and moved close to him, wrapping arms around one of his legs. He didn't move, but looked down shocked.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

"It's cold, I'm trying to stay close, you know, share body heat," she explained. He stopped rowing and pulled her up to sit beside him, putting one arm around her to reach the oar. Her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red, but after a few minutes he felt her body relax while she leaned against him. He felt the corners of his mouth tug up in a smile and looked down at her to see she was sleeping peacefully, and then rowed on in silence. His mind wandered to thoughts of being able to keep her as a constant companion, with whom he could share his life and tell her of his miseries, while she would accept him and look upon him with affection, despite his past. All he needed to do now was keep her near, until she could see the soul and mind beneath the monstrous body.


	3. Chapter 3

Christie woke up in a forest, creature having carried her inland once they reached shore. She looked around; light gently filtering through the leaves casting a light green glow around the clearing. She stretched and looked over to see the creature asleep nearby. She smiled to herself and silently examined him.

His face was stitched up and seemed to be combined of many different features that shouldn't all be mashed into one. He had a long tangled mass of black hair, and since his mouth was open while he gently snored she could see his teeth were the whitest thing she had ever seen, like precious pearls, but they were all thick and large like molars, no thin teeth in the front like she had. He had to be around 8 feet tall, and most of his skin was thick and calloused giving it a yellowish tinge. She looked over the skin she could see. He seemed to have a mix of human skin and shaved animal, and it barely stretched over his form enough to cover the inner workings of his body, but he had to be human. She knew everyone had a place in this world; at least that's what her parents had always told her. There's must be a reason God created him this way. Plus even if she was revolted at the sight of him she promised herself she would help him. He wanted happiness and she believed all of God's creatures deserved that.

She silently crawled over and pulled a measuring tape out of her bag. Her mom would be really mad she took this with them not having many, but she needed measurements. She gently got it around his waist and got the number it was close to, not exact but it worked. She also measured his leg length, then found a sunny spot to sit in and pulled out fabric and thread. If she was going to help him the first thing she should do was make him some decent clothes, and she seriously doubted she could go into a town and find clothes that would fit him. Even if she did have the money to even consider it. She stayed in a sunny spot, measuring, cutting, and sowing the fabric together. Only stopping to eat every now and then, happy he had remembered to grab the basket of fruit and veggies.

She silently stitched, but stopped when the creature started to wake up. She frowned; she wanted to surprise him with some fitting pants, but didn't expect him to wake so soon. It was only late afternoon; with them being so far inland she suspected he must have been awake until dawn. Not to mention carrying her must have tired him out a bit more. He opened his eyes, which were yellow, but watery.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking down at the fabric and needle in her hands.

"I was making you some new pants," Christie replied, making him look down at the tattered remains of the pants he had stolen from his creator's place in Ingolstadt.

"You are going to make me clothes?" he asked, confused at her kindness.

"Of course, you must be cold your practically wearing nothing. I'll fix you some food in a moment," she said, giving him a small smile, but closed her eyes when she did so she didn't have to try meeting his eyes again. It seemed so much easier before she truly looked at him.

"No, I'll make the food," he said and got up, running off quickly. She looked at where he ran off and smiled to herself before going back to sowing.

It went on for months like this. They walked almost all night, which creature carried Christie half the time, but he was happy to do so after she made him the pants the first night and created him a shirt over the next couple days. He wanted to move more North to get to Geneva where his creator would surely return to, but Christie couldn't survive on harsh foods like him so they had to cross threw Italy and up into Switzerland. It took months but they got there, his creator arriving at his childhood home within a few days after they had. Christie didn't know he was stalking his creator, but she didn't need to know. He promised to be there on his wedding night, and that he would. He was going to destroy everything he loved.

It didn't matter if he had a second chance at happiness because of the small girl by his side; his creator had the chance first and ruined it. He had to pay for the misery he had already caused. If this child could look upon him with kindness the very being that created him should have. It was his fault for making him this way and throwing him away into the cruel world alone and ignorant. Dr. Frankenstein was about to experience hell while he got what he wanted all along, a companion, all he had to do was keep his treachery secret from her.

*Just wait and see what happens when she does find out later on. Also I found a song that fits them perfectly. Unfortunately it gives away some future stuff so I can't tell you what it is. Last chapter though I promise to tell you, which there should only be about three or four more chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**COMPETITION: You know I'm finding all these songs that I can compare to Creature (or Rampel) and Christie. So I want you guys to choose songs that you think fits them and leave them in a review or PM them to me or e-mail, whatever you feel comfortable with. In a couple weeks I'll look through all the songs and chose which one I think is the best and give that person a reward. While you're at it put what you think would make a good reward because I am blank. Just to show you that I really want you picks I'll give you mine:**

**Creature-Everybody Hurts**

**Christie- Stop Standing There**

**Both-4 Real (All by Avril Lavgine ^^' Sorry I'm crazy about her new CD.)**

Creature kept a close eye on Dr. Frankenstein the next couple days, and convinced Christie after several days of staying docile that they should move, following Dr. Frankenstein on his honeymoon with Elizabeth.

That night as Victor Frankenstein patrolled the streets, alert for any sign of creature he snuck away from Christie, and silently slipped into the room Victor and Elizabeth had rented. He looked at Elizabeth asleep in the bed, disgusted all over again with himself. A being so beautiful should not be allowed to live and be held by Dr. Frankenstein while he had made him so hideous. He grabbed her throat. She let out a short scream before he snapped her neck to escape quickly. He was about to jump back out the window when something caught his eye. He saw some money on the nightstand.

Normally he had no use for money, but he knew after what he just did his creator would chase him. He would lead him north but once they got so far there wouldn't be anything with enough nutrients to sustain Christie. He quickly grabbed it and slipped out the window. Turning to see his creator enter the room to see his love murdered. He watched as pain and anguish filled Victor's face, grinning with malicious delight at his ascending misery. Dr. Frankenstein looked up from the mark on her neck and saw creature grinning. He yelled out and the creature ran to grab Christie, to get a head start ahead of Victor.

"Christie come on lets go," creature said, grabbing her wrist.

"Rampel where are we going?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Farther North," he answered quickly.

"Why? Frankenstein already on the move again?" she asked calmly, creature's body going rigid.

"How did you know we were following him?" he asked, his hand falling away from her wrist.

"The guy you said ruined your happiness; you said his name was Frankenstein. I asked who lived in the house we were camped nearby a couple days ago, it was Frankenstein's. While you were sleeping I went to the village and found out we just now happen to be exactly where he is on his honey moon, the exact day he came here as well. It's too obvious" she explained, crossing her arms.

"Let's just go," he said trying to pull her along, but she did her best to hold her ground.

"No, I'm not going until I know why we've been following him," she yelled, trying to sit down to keep from being pulled along.

"I can't tell you," creature shouted, glaring at her.

"Then let go of me," Christie yelled, able to pull her wrist away before scrambling to her feet and running off.

"No!" he shouted and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go," she said, kicking and hitting him, but they felt like little bug bites to him.

"I wasn't born like you. Dr. Frankenstein created me," creature said as Christie slowed her kicking a bit. With that sentence creature went threw the whole story of his creation, his first few years of life. Him being attacked by people in a village, the people in a cottage that he adored so much and how he learned, him saving a small girl from drowning only to be beaten by the man she was with, killing Frankenstein's little brother William, ending with the murder of Elizabeth. While he told this he was able to switch to cradling Christie, watching as the mix of emotions crossed her face, all of the emotions ending in disgust.

"Why did you kill her?" she asked the moment he was done.

"I told you, he destroyed the companion he promised to make me. I needed to destroy his chance at happiness too," creature explained.

"But you have me, aren't I your chance at happiness?" she asked, creature looking down at her shocked.

"Well yes, but you coming with me was just a pure stroke of good luck," he said, trying to keep himself from stumbling over his words.

"Stop following Dr. Frankenstein," Christie said, slipping out of his arms.

"I can't, why can't you under stand that?" he said. Christie took one of his hands in hers and held it above her breast so he could feel her steady, though fast, heartbeat.

"If you stop following him I promise this heart will always beat for you," she whispered. A touch of red came to her cheeks as she smiled, but creature pulled his hand away from her.

"How can you talk to me so calmly and look upon me with kindness, I'm a monster," he shouted, wanting to move away but stepped closer.

"No you're not. So you weren't born like everybody else, you still have the right to live and the right to be happy and I want to help you be happy, just stop chasing Frankenstein. So he destroyed a woman for you, you have a human woman right here to help. Plus Dr. Frankenstein played God by making you. You are causing yourself to sin over it, don't sin anymore or you might not get into heaven. He's chosen his path though, let God deal with him now," she warned him. He looked down at her and nodded, she made sense, and he didn't want to lose her over this.

He sat down, "I'll stop," she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I promise," he said, Christie smiled and then collapsed onto the ground, falling asleep almost instantly, she was really tired.

He watched her small sleeping form, remembering the feel of her skin under his. He wanted to feel her heartbeat again, but was afraid to knowing what he was about to do. He would stop chasing Frankenstein, but it didn't mean he had to lie around while his creator hunted him down. He felt guilty for this after what he just promised Christie though. Was it really that wrong to want a one last taste of revenge? To want the death of the man that created him?

***Also for the competition you can make your own song, but I need the lyrics.***


	5. Chapter 5

*Note: Sorry it took so long but while you're doing a Frankenstein group project, Frankenstein individual essay, Frankenstein creative project, Frankenstein bib cards, Frankenstein test, you get the point, you get tired of Frankenstein **REAL** fast.

"I'm back," the creature said, walking into the clearing, dropping a dead bear making Christie scream and back up. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I-Is it dead?" she stuttered, stepping just close enough to poke it.

"Well of course. I wouldn't bring a live bear," he said, Christie smiling.

"This is perfect," she said happily, examining the bear.

"How, we can't finish that much meat," creature said, sitting down.

"I know but it's so cold and it's only going to get colder and we go farther north. I can skin the bear and dry it to make a fur coat. You seem to be well adjusted to the cold, but I'm not, that's why I snuggled so close last night," Christie said, fidgeting.

"Oh," was all creature said, mentally hitting himself for thinking she had slept so close to him because she liked him.

He watched her as she pulled out a knife and carefully skinned the bear and sliced up the meat, removing the fat before roasting it for them. While the meat cooked she laid the fur out in a sunny spot to dry it, and wrapped the rest of the meat before burying it to keep it good for just a bit longer.

"You really know your way around these sorts of things," creature said, surprised at her own surviving skills.

"Well my family didn't always have a small hut. We use to live outside in the wilderness. I was born into it, so I learned quickly," she said quietly, using a stick to turn the meat which she had put on a rock she placed in the middle of the fire.

"Maybe we can find a nice home somewhere, a real home?" he asked, Christie looking at him.

"Maybe," she whispered and looked away for a moment before going back to tending the fire and making sure the meat was cooked.

They ate in silence that night, Christie not looking at creature much, but when night fell she curled up right next to him, and said nothing when creature wrapped his arms around her. Within a couple days they were moving on. Christie glancing back at a tree as they passed it. She could swear she saw something carved into it but creature got her to move on.

Christie was shivering even while wrapped in the fur by the time they stopped somewhere again. Creature watched her as she shivered, while she watched the moon move across the sky. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her, she leaned against him happy for the warmth he gave off and soon fell asleep. After a moment he laid her down and went over to a tree, carving a message to urge his creator on and then went to sleep beside Christie.

The next morning when they awoke they ate quietly, and then got up to move more. They had just started walking when something caught Christie's eye, something carved in a tree. She looked back.

"Come on Christie, lets go," creature said.

"Wait a moment," she said, and started to head to the tree, but he grabbed her arm.

"No come on," he almost shouted.

"Stop!" she yelled then ran to the tree, reading out loud, very quickly before creature could stop her again. "Prepare! Your toils only begin; wrap yourself in furs and provide food, for we shall soon enter upon a journey where your sufferings will satisfy my everlasting hatred," she said, nearly shouting at the end before looking at him. "You're still chasing after your creator, after you promised not to!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"No I'm not, he's chasing me," creature rebutled.

"Rampel you knew what I meant when I made you promise to forget about him, that's why were going north? So you can make him suffer? I've followed you because I though you were happy farther North, farther from other humans. I put myself threw pain and extreme cold for you, but if this is why we're going, no, I'm not going any further," she said, backing away from him.

"Christie come on, I need you to understand," creature said, placing a hand on her arm as she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me you . . . you, MONSTER!" Christie yelled out then ran away. Creature froze up; she had called him a monster. Did she really think he was a monster, like everyone else? After a moment he realized she may have just been mad and ran off to find her.

He looked everywhere and crept just close enough to the village to see her. She looked at him and moved on. He waited for days for her to leave the town so he could talk to her, or maybe even kidnap her and force her to understand, but once he saw his creator enter the village he realized he had to move on and left, leaving Christie behind.

He didn't want to, he loved her, and he thought that she loved him too, but it was obvious she made a new choice. In her mind he was always going to be a monster. He had lost one of his reasons to go on, now he would devote all his time to making his creator suffer, until one of them died.

*Not over yet, one more chapter left, and isn't rebutled a word because spell check is saying it isn't.


	6. Chapter 6

The creature walked away from the ship. The man, Walton, had been told the whole story and his creator had died after telling him. It was over now; he would go to the North Pole and destroy himself. He had lost the two things he had to live for, Christie's love and his creator's suffering. He kept walking all day before resting, and after walking a few miles the second day he spotted something in the distance, a blotch of brown. It would be his final meal he thought to himself, at least before he died he could feast like a king. He walked slowly but silently, soon coming upon the shaking form of brown fur. It looked more like a mercy killing to him. This creature was obviously malnourished it seemed so small and sagged under its own weight. He reached to grab its throat and strangle it when he made a small noise and the animal turned to look at him, making his hand stopping inches from its neck. He stopped because instead of looking at an animal he was looking into Christie's bright brown eyes. She glanced down at his hand before looking at him.

"Are you always going to look like you're about to strangle me each time we meet?" she asked, smiling some.

"Ch-Christie," creature mumbled, staring at her, shocked.

"Hello Rampel, still going after your creator?" she asked, standing from her huddled position, but was shaking horribly.

"He just recently died," he said, Christie smiled and moved closer to him.

"Why are you still going North then?" she asked, meeting his eyes. He saw no fear in them at all, but he saw something he had never seen directed at him before, acceptance.

"I was going to destroy something that should have never lived in the first place, me," he said, sadness filling her eyes.

"Please don't, if you're gone then I'll have nothing to live for," she said and hugged him tightly. Creature placed his hands on her back, filled with confusion on why this sweet and small child was relying on him.

"Why did you come back?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, creature shook his head no and Christie made a movement for him to lean down. He knelt onto one knee then Christie pressed her lips to his, a kiss he had only seen humans give to the love in their lives. He didn't kiss back, not sure what to do, even though he wanted to, but Christie didn't seem to mind before she leaned closer and put her lips near his ear.

"I came back because I love you; everything you told me has been running threw my head. You just want to be loved and I'm the only one who has let their heart and mind be open to you," she whispered, voice cracking with emotion. "Don't hate me for leaving earlier, please don't. I should have understood how strong your emotions against your creator were," she said, voice straining. She leaned back, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He stared at her for a bit, shocked at how a creature so perfect could cry for someone as wretched as him.

"You care this much about me?" he asked.

"Of course, like I said I love you. I love you so truly and deeply, the purest way women have loved men. Please Rampel I understand you can't be near humans so we can't be married but please let me be yours, I want you to love me as well," she said, taking one of his hands in hers but he quickly pulled it away and picked her up, cradling her small form close to his body.

"I never thought anyone would say that to me. I love you too Christie and I would love for you to be mine," he whispered and hesitantly kissed her, he felt her hand rest on his cheek and she gently moved her lips under his to kiss back.

So this was what love felt like. He could love and be loved. Such a perfect creature was his, he had discovered this small chance at happiness and now it was his. He was going to love her forever and treat him like his wife. He would never be alone and if he still lived once she departed this world maybe she would leave children behind for him. It was finally over, he was feeling what he never thought was possible for him. He felt happiness.

*Oh man it's such a happy ending, kind of sudden but happy. I cried writing this though –tear-. Well everyone that's the end, please review and let me know what you thought of this, it'd be nice to get some feedback, and thank you to the one person that has reviewed, even if you were just telling me to update soon.


End file.
